londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Notable quotes
This page features notable quotes from London's Burning episodes. :Julia: It's in the works of Dante, have you read it? :George: Dante? No. Was he a sweeper for AC Milan? ---------- Bayleaf on Vaseline living with his wife and ex-wife :Bayleaf: You're in what the Frogs call a menage-a-trois :Vaseline: No I told you it's a flat! ---------- Vaseline on living with his wife and ex-wife :Vaseline: Marion 3 thinks I'm giving Marion 1 one too! -------- Tate on Mr Malik's antiquated fire regulations :Tate: This geezer's incredible, a right cowboy :George: I thought he was an Indian?! ---------- On Geoff's "Poison" nickname :SO Tallis: What's he done to get a name like that? :Nick: Earned it! -------- After Sicknote reminds Jean that he has played golf before :Jean: That was crazy golf, and I'' won! ----- ''Sicknote on his wig :Sicknote: You can do anything in it, swim, play sports, ride a horse. :Jean: That is good. You couldn't before! ------- :Maggie: Ere George, your mother-in-law was here earlier. :George: She weren't on fire was she?! ------- Jack talking about Dan on a shout :Jack: Once more unto the breach! :Recall: Leave it Jack. :Jack: Look at him, it's all just a big adventure. ----- Jack on Pearce taking tea up to the officers :Jack: What do you do, take it in backwards? ---- In Nick's office after they stole the Borough Street Station Officer's dentures :Malcolm: We just got our teeth into it! ---- On Geoff not being picked for the football team :Sicknote: That's a waste of talent. You could have stabbed them in the back as they ran out! ---- Blue Watch warn Skip about Carole :George: Make sure she don't molest you, she likes toy boys! :Billy: Well she don't like me! :Sicknote: He said toy not miniature! ---- Charisma complaining about Sicknote to Tate :Charisma: If he's not moving things about, he's grinding his teeth. If he's not grinding his teeth, he's worrying that he's getting another ulcer. If he's not worrying he's getting another ulcer, he's waking me up at three o'clock in the morning to tell me his heart's stopped! :Sicknote: My heart did stop! It stopped for several seconds, I had to get out of bed and run on the spot to get it going again! I think that's what's given me this rash! ---- On a man trapped in a battle tank :Sicknote: We should try to think about what the Army would do in this situation. :Bayleaf: Probably call the Fire Brigade! ---- Pearce, after Billy and Recall have come out of a refrigerated warehouse :Geoff: Look at him, he's blue all over. :Recall: What colour does that make me then?! ---- Josie enters the dorm soaking wet after the lads tampered with her toilet :Vaseline: What's up Jose? You look a bit flushed! ---- Bayleaf to Josie about the shout to rescue a parrot :Bayleaf: How did it go? :Josie: How did what go? :Bayleaf: The shout. :Josie: Oh, we helped rescue some bird. :Bayleaf: Oh, let me guess, broken love affair, right? :Josie: What? :Bayleaf: Well, nine times out of ten that's what it is, with birds. :Josie: What are you talking about?! :Bayleaf: Women jumpers. :Josie: This wasn't a woman, it was a bird, called Clive! :Bayleaf: What? You mean like a transvestite?! :Josie: No, I mean like a parrot! :Bayleaf: Can we start this conversation again?! ---- :Kelly: I thought firemen were supposed to be helpful. :George: That's coppers! ---- Sicknote is still moaning about missing his Cinderella panto :Sicknote: I suppose you've never seen my Buttons? :Vaseline: I use a zip myself! ---- George sports Julia :George: Last time I saw a bird like that I was asleep! Category:Browse